banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kei Brahnx
Kei had always been a sheltered child growing up on his home planet of Naboo, he was born just a year just before the Galatic Empire took it's hold over the galaxy. His father was a pilot who served the royal house of Naboo's space fighter corps where his passion for flying came from, while his own mother was a handmaiden to the late Queen Amidala at the time. The result of having two parents in very different worlds meant they didn't share the same idealistic viewpoints. Kei's father was war-torn and hardened by what he had seen over the years in service while his mother always valued on democracy and the prosperity of peace. With Palpatine's self-proclamation as Emperor, the Galactic empire took over Naboo for a new military garrison a year later after Kei had been born. The empire was starting to take children from a very young age by force to train them to become soldiers and there was a seige to try and retake the city of theed with a squad of opposing rebel forces that later would become into the rebel alliance in years to come. Kei's father sent his family away on a stowaway cargo ship while he stayed behind with the opposing rebel forces. Over the next couple of years Kei and his mother found themselves within the grasp of the rebel alliance and they made a life for themselves there without the obvious luxury that had been bestowed upon them on Naboo. While most grown men left their mothers to fight their own wars, Kei had always harbored an attachement towards his mother as a result of his fathers abandonment at such a young age but when Kei was old enough he began his training with the starfighter corps and eventually was assigned to Green Squadron with the callsign of 'Green Eight' during the battle of Scarif. At the time the alliance were still only using standard T-65B X-wing starfighters so Kei learned with a keen eagerness to fly on them. When the Alliance High Command moved their operations to the newly established Echo Base on the planet Hoth, Kei was reassigned there with the remains of his squadron. At the time there was opposing banter between the other pilots and himself. During the battle of Hoth he flew with his usual callsign of 'Green Eight'. During the ceasefire his mother was killed with the evacuation of the base. His mother's death broke Kei's spirit for a while and he acted irrational in the next several months during assigned missions that put him at risk with his fellow pilots that eventually drove him unable to fly. During that time he started putting his time into fixing ships for the alliance that with time helped to cope with his grief. When it finally came down to the Battle of Endor over a year later he was ready and fully equipped to fly with his comrades for one last time. He was re-assigned to Green Squadron under the call-sign of 'Green Seven' and fought against a swarm of TIE/LN starfighters, TIE/IN interceptors and TIE/sa bombers with his squadron as the ensuring battle raged on inside of RZ-1 A-wing interceptors that were designed as a quick and powerful strike fighter. On Green Leader (Arvel Crynyd's) orders, Green Squadron attacked Executor with eight TIE fighters on pursuit. During the dogfight Kei's A-Wing was crippled but with a maneveured force he was able to aim his craft towards a nearby star destroyer. Knowing he was going to die, the last thoughts that came to mind were of his mother and the life he had lived with the rebellion. With a final outcry of war Kei Brahnx perished instantly as his A-Wing made a colliding impact. Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Images of Rebel Pilots